


Seijoh Plays Among Us

by ayoreset



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Among Us, Aobajousai, Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoreset/pseuds/ayoreset
Summary: The Seijoh team plays Among Us.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Seijoh Plays Among Us

Iwaizumi vents into Med Bay and kills Yahaba in front of Oikawa and Kyoutani.

_Oikawa reported a body._

"Iwa-chan vented and killed Yahaba in front of me!" Oikawa laughed.

_Oikawa voted Iwaizumi._

"No," said Iwaizumi.

"I think we all know who to vote," said Matsukawa.

_Matsukawa voted Oikawa._

_Hanamaki voted Oikawa._

_Kindaichi voted Oikawa._

_Kunimi voted Oikawa._

_Watari voted Oikawa._

"Wait! What the hell?! Mad-dog-chan saw it too!" Oikawa cried.

"I didn't see shit," Kyoutani growled.

_Kyoutani voted Oikawa._

_Iwaizumi voted Oikawa._

"GUYS?!? ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!?"

_Oikawa was ejected._

**Author's Note:**

> lol no one will read this i just really wanted to share
> 
> ps kyoutani was definitely innocent


End file.
